CSIs from Boston
by BostonianRedneck
Summary: There are three new CSIs on the team, who are they and where are the from. I am not really good at the summaries. So please R&R!


**The CSIs from Boston**

Three girls walked up to the receptionist named Judy of the Las Vegas crime lab. One of the girls had medium length brown hair and green eyes and was about 5 foot 5 inches tall. The other had slightly longer and darker brown hair and brown eyes and was about 4 foot 11 inches tall. And the last one was around 5 foot 2 inches tall and had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Excuse me. I am looking for a Gil Gissom" said the taller one. Judy called to ask Gissom if she should let them in. Grissom told her to escort the girls to his office. She did so and when they arrived the girls went in.

"Hi Mr.Grissom we are here for the jobs" the taller one said.

"Oh okay...What are your names?"

The slightly taller one signed what Grissom said.

"Marisa Beaton." Her speech not being that clear so he could tell this one was deaf

"Felicia Beaton."

"Laura Kalton"

"Okay Marisa, Laura, Felicia I am Gil Gissom., you can call me Grissom. And I need you three to come with me to the brake room to meat the team and get to work." He signed as well as spoke. And with that they left his office and went to the brake room.

When they got to the brake room Grissom said "Okay everyone this is Felicia, Marisa and Laura they are the new CSIs. Marisa is deaf. And so far we have no cases. So you guys can talk" and with that he left leaving the room in silence.

"So…..where are you girls from?" Nick asked

"We are from Boston" the girls said

"And how do you know each other?"

"Marisa is my sister and Laura is my best friend from school." Felicia said

"What is this an interrogation?" Laura asked

"You don't have to be rude. We are just being polite." Greg said

"Who are you?"

"Greg Sanders, you can call me Greggo. And who are you?"

"Laura Kalton." She said getting annoyed.

Greg liked Laura; even though they only knew each other for a short time he knew it. He was determined to know more about her even if it meant going after her best friends to get that information.

"Okay we know Greg but who are the rest of you?" Laura said

"Nick Stokes"

"Sara Sidle"

"Catherine Willows"

"Warrick Brown"

"Nice to meet you all. And I can communicate just fine so I do know what you are saying" Marisa said

"I never would have expected that I would ever meet a deaf CSI." Sara said. It amazed her with this persons disabilities could do such a difficult job.

"I guess I am just lucky" Marisa said and walked out of the room.

"Where is she going?" Catherine asked

"I have no idea" everyone but Felicia said. She knew that Marisa didn't feel comfortable around people she didn't know.

"She is going to the one person who understands her" Felicia said

"Who?" Greg asked

"Grissom…..And here they come now" Felicia said

"We have cases!" Marisa said when they both reached the brake room

"Okay Sara and Laura you guys have a 419 in Henderson. Nick, Felicia and Greg you have a 419 on the corner of Fremont. Catherine and Warrick you have a breaking and entering in Summerland. And Marisa we have a 419 in a casino we leave in 5. And Laura, Felicia and Marisa your kits are in my office." Grissom said and left the room with Felicia, Marisa and Laura along side him. About ten minutes later the lab only had lab techs.

**In Nicks Car**

"So what do you guys listen to?" Felicia asked Nick and Greg

"I listen to rock and roll and punk rock. What does Laura like?" Greg said

"She likes Green Day and American Rejects and Fall Out Boy and Maroon Five and Kelly Clarkson and Avril Lavigne."

"I think Greg has a crush" Nick said

"I am with you there Nick" Felicia said

"Shut up guys. Nick, Felicia did ask a question that you didn't answer." Greg said trying to save that topic for when he was alone with Felicia so he could ask about her best friend with out any interruptions form Nick.

"I like country."

"No way! I love country!"

"What are your favorite songs?"

"I love 'She Misses Him' by Tim Rushlow and 'Barbecue Stain on my White Tee Shirt' by Tim McGraw and my all time favorite is "Do you want Fry's with that?' by Tim McGraw. But there are so many more!"

"Those songs are cool….." Nick said before Greg interrupted

"Oh….Look we are here"

"I will take inside with one of you Guys" Felicia said

"I will do inside with her" Greg practically screamed and jumped out of the car.

"I guess you have the primiter Nick"

"Guess so"

And with that the got out of the car too.

**In Sara's car**

"Laura I have to worn you about something" Sara said warningly

"What is it Sara?" Laura asked

"Greg has a crush on you" Sara said

"How can you tell? I mean he only asked my name and told me that I didn't have to be rude. And I am not it's just the time change."

"I know but Greg had a crush on me for the longest time. And he acted the same way. And I bet he is asking Felicia all about you."

"So you are telling me a rookie that I hardly even know has a crush on me."

"Yeah…in a couple of weeks he may to ask you to go to the diner with him or tell you that you can have some of his coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, the lab coffee sucks so we steal his coffee."

"Good to know"

"And I never went out with him to the diner. Me and Grissom told him we were working a hot case."

"Did he ever ask you again?"

"Nope"

"I am going to kill Felicia if she tells him anything"

"Why?"

"There's not enough time in the day. I pull 16 for the county 4 sleeping and the other 4 playing soccer and eating."

"Wow"

"Yeah I don't have time for relationships."

"None of us do. The only way we could have one is if it's with a person we are with we work with"

"Oh look we are here"

Sara parked the car. And they got out. Talked to Brass. Pressed the scene and got back in the car and back to the lab.

**At the crime scene on Fremont Street**

"Greggo is there any reason you wanted to posses inside with me?"

"Does there have to be a reason?"

"Yes"

"I just wanted to teach you some stuff. Is that okay with you?"

"Greg you're a bad liar. And I have been a CSI longer then you so don't start with that crap."

"Okay I am interested in Laura. How can I learn more about her?

"Okay…..What do you want to know?"

"What does she do on her time off?"

"She plays soccer."

"How about what level is she?"

"Three, so aren't me and Marisa"

"She have any siblings?"

"Yes two brothers, Michael and John. Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Okay…..do you know any good places to eat around here?"

"Yeah the diner we all ways go to. Why?"

"I am hungry and does the whole shift go?"

"Yeah…..why?"

"Just wondering" and with that they finished prosing the crime scene in silence. And at the same time Sara and Laura finished in Henderson. And they went back to the lab.

**Back at the Lab**

In the brake room back at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Nick, Felicia and Greg sat on one side of the medal table, And Sara and Laura on the opposite side of the table in silence. Marisa had just walked in. Every one was waiting for lab results for each case the group had.

"So…anyone want coffee?" Marisa said walking to the coffee machine to make some.

"Yeah I will have some Marisa." Felicia said

"Have I ever said no to coffee?" Laura added

"Okay Felicia, Laura. Anyone else?"

"Nope the lab coffee sucks." Everyone but Felicia and Laura said at once.

"This is from Massachusetts. You guys its good you should at lest try it."

"I will give it a try. How bad could it be?" Nick said and the others agreed with him. They all tried the coffee. And loved it!

"Damn this coffee is good." said Greg

"And I can get it when ever I want too." Marisa said teasingly

"Greg is right" Nick said happy that he tried it

"Take it whenever you want our family lives in Massachusetts so we can just call them and tell them we need more." Marisa said handing a cup to Felicia and Laura

"Thanks Marisa." Felicia said to her sister

"Yeah thanks Marisa" everyone else said enjoying the coffee.

"No problem guys" she replied.

"I was wondering if there was anything that we should know about the lab." Laura asked out of the blue.

"Yeah!" Nick, Greg and Sara all said at the same time

"Don't trust Ecklie. He is an ass." Sara said first

"Be careful what you take from the community fridge. Grissom puts his experiments in it." Nick said

"I agree with Sara. He is an ass." Greg said

"And that's an understatement" Nick replied

"Thank god we haven't met him yet." Marisa said

"He can't be that bad, can he?" Laura added to the conversation

"Oh yes he can." Sara said. Felicia looked at her best friend; she could tell Laura was thinking about something.

"Laura what are you thinking about?" Felicia said

"Nothing." Laura replied. So Felicia decided to trust her best friend. And she dropped the subject

"Anything else about the lab we need to know?" Marisa asked

"Yeah Grissom wants everyone to be like him." Sara replied

"What he wants everyone to be in love with bugs?" Laura said astonished

"No he wants everyone to be a robot like him. And by robot I mean having no emotion." Greg said

"I hate his office." Laura said

"You'll get used to it." Nick said

"Oh no she won't she hates bugs. When we were younger I was making an entomology board and I was at her house and her brothers helped me find some bugs for it and we found a beetle and she said she wanted to see it and we showed it to her and she flung the container and we lost one of the bugs. Me and the boys were so mad at her." Felicia said

"Okay maybe she won't get over it. But his office is strange." Nick said

"I have had night mares about it." Greg said and everyone but Laura laughed at the reply.

"Greg that is so stupid." Laura said with a sigh _'Maybe if I am mean to him he will give up'_ she thought

"Laura! That's mean." Felicia said

"What it was!" Laura Replied a little louder than she should have.

"Guys chill. Ecklie is coming." Greg warned them because he saw Ecklie coming down the hall to the break room. When he entered the room he said

"Who are you three girls?"

"Well hi I am Felicia Beaton CSI level 3 from Boston and these are CSIs Marisa Beaton and Laura Kalton. And you must be Ecklie." Felicia replied coldly, she could already tell the others were right about him being more than an ass.

"Nice to meet you." He replied equally as coldly. Giving a curt nod to each new CSI

"You know what I know you're lying. And that's fine with me. I could tell when you walked in here that I was not going to like you" Felicia replied flatly.

"Well we will have to work that out won't we Beaton." He replied rudely.

"Don't call me that." She said with anger in her voice.

"Well I better get going." He said rushing out of the room. When they were sure he was gone they began talking again.

"Holy crap Felicia I have never seen you do that in all the years that I have known you." Laura said in awe

"I don't think anyone has told him off before but you Sara." Nick smiled.

"Shut up Nick" she said play slapping his arm.

"Ow! Sara that hurt." He said

"Never mess with me." she replied innocently.

"Okay shifts over we can leave now thank god" Laura said. When she said that everyone left the room but Greg. And she got up. When she did she knocked down the magazines on the coffee table.

"Shit!" she muttered under her breath. She and Greg bent down. And started picking up the magazines. After they had finished that she thanked him and they went to the locker room. In the locker room Greg started talking.

"So Laura do you want to grab a bite to eat?" he asked shyly

"Okay" she replied thinking '_what am I getting my self in to?'_ and with that they left for the diner that the night shift always goes to.

**At the Diner**

At the diner Greg and Laura sat at a table that faced the bright lights Sin City. When Laura got the news that there were 3 positions in Sin City opening she screamed. She had only imagined the city. But now she was in it! Greg was watching her as she stared into space.

"Laura….what are you thinking about?" he asked hoping she would answer

"I always wanted to come to the famous Sin City. Its beautiful compared to sin city in Mass." She replied. Still looking out the window.

"Sin City in Mass?" he asked flagging down the usual night shift waitress she walked over.

"Hi Greg and…?" She said no knowing who Laura was.

"Oh yeah Karen this is Laura, she is a CSI too." He informed Karen

"Hi. Nice to meet you, I guess we will be seeing a lot of each other." Karen said to Laura

"Like wise." Laura replied. They both ordered and went back to there conversation.

"Yeah there is a Sin City in Mass." Laura replied

"What's the name of the city?" he asked

"Linn, when you talk about it in Mass people say 'Linn Linn City of sin you never go out the way you go in.' "she replied

"Cool"

"Yeah"

"Greg I am sorry about being so rude earlier. The time change is killing me."

"No prob Laura." after he said that they ate in silence and he drove her back to her apartment building. _'I give up, she doesn't like me'_ he thought to him self.

**In Laura's apartment**

When Laura got back into her apartment she got ready for bed. Went on the computer to check her email. When she finished she logged on to IM. One person was on and that was Felicia. The only person who would be on the computer this late at night. Laura looked down at her watch. It said 12:13 she could not believe her shift had just finished an hour ago. So she started a chat with Felicia.

_TheSoccerLover15_: Hey Felicia!

_ForensicFelicia_: Hey Laura! Where have you been? I called you like 20 times!

_TheSoccerLover15_: I was out with Greg. He brought me to this diner that's a little off the strip. The one that the night shift goes to.

_ForensicFelicia_: Oh

_TheSoccerLover15_: Yeah he asked about Linn in MA

_ForensicFelicia_: Linn Lin City of sin. You never come out the way you went in. LOL

_TheSoccerLover15_: Yeah

_ForensicFelicia_: I was looking at old pics from when we were younger. Do you remember the boys in 5th grade?

_TheSoccerLover15_: Yeah I remember them. How could I forget them?

_ForensicFelicia_: They told me that I could never make it to CSI. You even said that. BUT HA I DID IT!!!!!!!!!!! You didn't even think I could do it. But some how you got into forensics and it was yours and my best subjects.

_TheSoccerLover15_: Okay Felicia I got to go get some sleep. Unlike you I need the sleep.

_TheSoccerLove15 has logged off._

After Laura had logged off IM. She went to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**The Next Day at the Lab**

The next day at the lab the criminals decided to take a brake from disobeying the law. So the night shift was bored out of there minds. Felicia sat on the couch Indian style with her laptop on her lap. Laura sat on the couch across from Felicia doing the same thing. Nick sat at the table flipping through a forensic journal Sara doing the same thing. Catherine sat at the table reading a people magazine. Warrick and Greg stood by the coffee maker talking about last night's baseball game. Marisa was in Gissom's office witch she was amazed by all the bugs and strange things he had in his office, but the best thing was that he could understand her. That he treated her like his equal. And he did not automatically think 'I am normal your not'. Not a lot of people treat people with disabilities equally. But Grissom was different. He was strange, not to mention the bugs. Marisa had walked into his office, and sat down in one chairs in front of his desk. He was reading one of his entomology textbooks. It took him a while to look up from it.

"How did you learn to sign?" Marisa asked not expecting a straight answer.

"My mother was deaf." He replied

"Oh" after she said that she went exploring the lab. She me the corner Dr. Al Robbins and assistant corner David Philips, trace lab tech David Hodges, print lab tech Mandy Webber, firearms tech Bobby Dawson, Detective Sofia Curtis, A/V lab tech Archie Johnson and DNA tech Wendy Simms. Steering clear of one Conrad Ecklie. So she finally wondered back in to the break room. When she entered she said

"Hey guys" she said heading for the fridge pulling out a lunch box. She opened the lunch box she pulled out a rather large bag of watermelon and a small container of honey.

"What are you doing?" Felicia asked her sister

"Making a snack. Anybody want some watermelon?" Marisa asked heading over to the couch next to her sister and sitting down. With 2 plates of watermelon, one with most of the watermelon balls and one with 4 watermelon balls on it. She also had honey on the plate with 4 melon balls. Catherine came over and grabbed a watermelon ball. Sara did the same and said thank you. And Sara went and sat down next to Laura.

"Marisa what the hell are you doing?" Laura asked eyeing Marisa suspiciously.

"Eating watermelon balls with honey why?" she said causally as if it was no big deal. But it sounded discussing.

"You still eat those." Felicia said taking a peace of melon with honey. Laura looked at them with discus. Everyone else thought it was one step a way from something Grissom would do. And the sisters were thinking why they are looking at us like we are insane. Felicia couldn't believe that her sister still made them. She made them when they were 11 and 12. She had got the idea from a honey flavored watermelon stick that was really good. This time when they asked, everyone declined. So after this so called snack shift was almost over. Thank god, one shift with no DBs or any other sort of crime. They needed that kind of relief. After all they see on a daily basis, it was depressing and hard to see everyday over and over again. But they all loved there jobs and they wouldn't give it up for the world.


End file.
